In the prior art, when user equipment (UE) needs to communicate, in a current camped-on cell, with a network device, the user equipment first needs to apply to the network device for a dedicated resource in a random access process, and then establishes a signaling connection to the network device by using the dedicated resource after successfully obtaining the dedicated resource by application, so as to successfully access a network, and further communicate, in the current camped-on cell, with the network device. However, when physical random access channel (PRACH) resources are strained, or dedicated resources are strained, or network load is relatively high, UE cannot successfully access a network. In this case, the UE needs to reselect a new cell to camp on, and first obtains a system information block (SIB) of the new cell; then re-initiates a random access process in the new cell according to the obtained SIB, so as to access a network again; and communicates, in the new cell, with a network device after successfully accessing a network.
In addition, in a process in which UE successfully accesses a network in a current camped-on cell and performs data transmission, if the UE detects a radio link failure (RLF) or a handover failure (HOF) in the current cell, the UE also needs to reselect a new cell to camp on, and first obtains a SIB of the new cell; and then re-initiates a random access process in the new cell according to the obtained SIB, so as to access a network again, and further recover data transmission.
In the prior art, at least the following problem exists: When UE fails to access a network or detects an RLF or an HOF in a current cell, the UE first needs to obtain a SIB of a new cell, and then can access a network again according to the obtained SIB. However, generally, it takes a relatively long time for UE to obtain a SIB. Consequently, after UE fails to access a network or detects an RLF or an HOF in a current cell, it needs to take a relatively long time for the UE to access a network again, and service transmission is interrupted.